Brotherhood Prussia and HRE Tears of an Angel
by LightOfLaurelin
Summary: My thoughts on what happened...


I grumbled and tossed around in my bed as I slowly regained consciousness. It was only the afternoon, but here, one catches sleep whenever they can. Dimly, I could hear someone calling for me outside of the tent flap. _'Ugh... Let me sleep...' _

When I poked my head out, I saw that it was one of the guards, coming to report to me. Blearily, through my sleep-induced haze, I noticed the grim look on his face.

Rubbing the sleep from my blood-red eyes, I asked, "What happened?"

With a grave, grieved look, the guard said, "Sir, your brother, we... Well, just follow me, and hurry..."

Alarmed, I raced after the guard, heedless of the light rain that started to fall.

The two of us ran for a while before meeting another guard. He too wore the same grim expression as the guard at my side. "None of the guards survived..."

My mind jumped to the only conclusion I could reach, _'Oh Mein Gott... No... this can't be happening...' _

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears,  
Tell me these words are a lie._

Disregarding the alarmed cries of the guards that I left behind, I blindly sprinted through the deep forest before reaching a small clearing.

I caught the strong tang of spilt blood. In the space of a few seconds, I took in the scene before me. The gleam of the armor had been obscured by a dark coating of blood. In some places, the grass itself had been drowned in blood, and stained red.

_'Red. As red as my eyes...'_

The only thing that I truly noticed, however, was the small black hat only a few feet away. A few feet away from that...

With a cry, I ran up to the huddled mass which was my brother.

_It can't be true, that I'm losing you,  
Sun cannot fall from the sky.  
Can you hear heaven cry, the tears of an angel,  
The tears of an aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel,  
Tears of an angel..._

Pushing the field medics aside, I dropped to my knees beside my brother and cradled him to my chest.

_Stop every clock, the stars are in shock,  
The river will run to the sea, _

Amazingly, his eyes fluttered open. The once clear bright blue eyes were now darkened by pain. "Ah- Bruder... you... found me..." he gasped out, painfully slow.

Dimly, I realized that everyone had moved to the edge of the clearing, giving us privacy. Mentally, I thanked them for their gift. Smiling that tortured smile, I buried my face into his hair and whispered, "O-of course I did... I couldn't just leave you here..." I didn't finish my sentence, but we both knew what I was about to say.

He grimaced once more in pain before smiling that odd smile of his. "It's okay, bruder... There's... nothing you... or anyone... could... have done..."

I noted with dismay how each sentence seemed to be getting harder for him to gasp out.

_I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye,  
I won't let you slip away from me,  
Can you hear heaven cry, the tears of an angel,  
The tears of an aaaaaaaa...  
Tears of an angel,  
Tears of an angel... _

Dropping everything, I pleaded with him. "Please, please don't leave me!"

He merely smiled and and whispered, "I...I will... miss you... and Italia... and... and Mr. Austria..."

Tears streaming down my face, I held him closer to me. As if to accent my grief, the light drizzle had been growing heavier and heavier. It was now pouring down from the sky as if it itself were crying.

Numbly, I stood up as the medics all rushed back in to see how my brother was faring. With faltering steps, I let myself be led back to camp.

I found myself sitting down on the floor of my tent as I awaited the dreaded news. Upon returning to the camp, I had heard so many empty reassurances. The only thing I wanted right now was to see my brother again, whole and smiling...

_So hold on, be strong,  
Everyday, on will go,  
I'm here, don't you fear,  
Little don't let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)  
Dont let go  
(ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh)_

When the stretcher bearing him had returned to camp, I had tried to follow. The two guards guarding the medical tent had given me sympathetic looks before telling me that they weren't allowed to let me or anyone else in. And so here I was... sitting on the floor... _absolutely useless... _The only thing I could do was pray and hope that the medics would be able to save him.

I lifted my head as one of the medics came in. I braced myself, ready for whatever this news would be...

"Sir, we might be able to save his life. However..."

My eyes widened in fear as I waited for his next words.

"He won't be... quite the same as before..."

_Cover my eyes, cover my ears,  
Tell me these words are a lie._

**A/NI'm not really a supporter of the HRE - Germany theory, but neither am I against it... I guess my attitude is, if it's true, then it's true, if it's not, then, whatever... I just wrote this because... well...  
**

**This is a songfic. Obviously, I don't own anything. (Besides the plot line...) Although I wish I did... Anyways, the song is by ryandan, and the characters are from APH, Axis Powers Hetalia. I'm not doing this for profit, I'm doing it solely for entertainment, and etc.**

**(Now that the long, boring disclaimer is over...)**

**Please R&R~! Feedback is appreciated~! As Always~!**


End file.
